What Is And Will Always Be
by LovelySheree
Summary: A series of one-shots of Naruto and Sakura. They all go in order, I don't plan to jump around with the time. It's basically about how their relationship, which WILL happen in the show, comes to be. :D NaruSaku... duh -LovelySheree
1. To Take The Hate

**This is all one-shots of Naruto and Sakura! ) I'm just making this for some free time, like when I'm writing a story and am getting bored I'll just go to this! :D Anyway, please review and all, it'll help a lot! **

**To take the hate**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, a few clouds here and there, a picture perfect day. Crows would fly high above the ground and crow at whatever they saw. Trees had no shadows, the sun was strait up in the sky, and the people were buzzing about.

A young pink haired girl, maybe only 5, was walking hand in hand with her parents. She was smiling and chatting with them as they would reply with enthusiastic answers and complement her on her anything she said. Her small voice seemed to carry around the group she was in, causing other adults to smile at her and her family.

Yells from across the streets were heard and they turned around to see what it was.

"Hey!" a small voice yelled, it wasn't mean, but scared and defensive.

"Get away from here, monster!" The owner of the stand walked out, the sun beating on his face as a scared young blond boy ran out landing on his bum.

The young boy pouted, "But please! I just wanted a mask!"

He looked at the masks then glared at the blond child, picking up the mask and throwing it at him. "Brat! Take it and leave, demon child!"

It hit him in the head, a red mark was left as he looked at the mask and stood up slowly. Suddenly everything was quiet, not a sound was heard and everyone was just staring. _'Why weren't they helping him?' _Sakura thought, her young green eyes seemed pained by just watching.

Suddenly, from all the way across the street, she could see the blonds determined blue eyes that had a fire raging inside. One of pain, hurt, confusion, loneliness, but through all of the endless blue ocean that burned, they showed love and determination.

She didn't know what his eyes truly showed, she was only 6 after all, but she suddenly had a new respect for this unknown boy.

He looked the store owner strait in the eyes. "My name, is Naruto Uzumaki! I'll become Hokage and then you will see me as a _hero! _I'm no demon!" he yelled, tears threatening to fall, but none did. "…Believe it!" he added.

He turned around and ran threw the crowd she could have sworn she saw a smile, a smile? Why would he have been smiling?

"Mommy? Why did that man be mean to that boy?" she asked.

Her mom turned a grim face to her daughter, "Some people just can't forgive, blossom."

2 days later…

"Forehead!" Ami yelled, pointing at Sakura's forehead. She brushed her hair over her face to try and remove it.

"Come on loser, you actually think you can play with _us?" _Ami mocked the young pinky.

"S-stop it, please!" Some tears fell as she tried to stop them from harassing her.

A voice was heard in the distance, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" it yelled.

Suddenly, a young blond boy, the same one who called himself Naruto, landed infront of Sakura telling Ami to back off. "Quick picking on her, big-foot!"

Ami's face suddenly went red as she shoved Naruto to the ground. "Get lost demon!" She didn't even know why her parents called him that, but they did.

Naruto tried to hold his own against the girl but the rest of her crew began to pick on her as well. He took every punch, every kick, every blow. Sakura just watched as they all stood up and left a broken Naruto on the ground.

Sakura thought he'd cry, go tell on them, go home to his parents and get fixed up. She thought he'd want to hear that he wasn't a demon and that he was loved but he didn't run. He stood up and brushed himself off, bruising and cuts on his body. He flashed a smile at her, her heart jumped, "Are you okay, …?"

Sakura blushed and looked at the ground, "You heard what they called me…" she pouted, keeping her gaze.

"Your name isn't Forehead! … is it?" His face went red hoping it wasn't.

She looked at him, cheeks still flushed. "No! But why not call me it! Everyone else seems to…" she mumbled.

"I don't think I should, as much as I think it would fit because it's so beautiful," he didn't notice the slight flinch and the redness infecting her from head to toe, he continued never the less, "-but I want to call you by your real name!" he declared.

"…Sakura."

"Sakura…" he whispered. Some reason, she liked how it sounded coming from him. "Sakura! I like it, so Sakura-chan, are you okay now?"

She looked at him and smiled, forgetting about her blush she needed to hide, "Yeah," she said.

"Do you need me to walk you home, or are you safe?" he asked, giving her his hand to help her up.

She took her hand and stood up, shaking her head. "No, I'm okay. My house is close," she explained.

"Please, Sakura? I don't want anyone to pick on you…" he shuffled his feet.

"Well, okay," she decided.

He looked up, his face glowing, "Thanks!" he grinned. Taking her hand he ask where her house was.

"It's um, I'll just tell you as we walk," she said, shrugging.

"Okay," they walked with a small conversation going.

"So, Naruto, where do you live?"

Naruto stopped in her tracks and looked her in the eyes. "You called me Naruto?" he asked, voice shaky.

"Well that is your name isn't it?" she wondered.

Continuing to stare into her eyes, he wondered why she didn't call him demon. He smiled and shook it off, "Yeah, well to answer your question I live by myself in an apartment. It's better because the people at the orphanage use to be mean to me so I like it at my house where it's safe, except when the villager's throw stuff at my window…" he rambled.

"What about your mom and dad?" she asked, not knowing it was a sore subject for him.

He looked down at the ground. "I don't have a mom and dad, I think they didn't want me because I'm a failure. I was made to take all of the hate and evil in the world so that no one else will have to take it. I'll take all the punches and hate people give you Sakura-chan, believe it!"

She stared in wonder as to why he thought that, "You weren't made to take hate, Naruto."

He looked up at her.

"No one should be made for that, I'm sure your not a failure either because you're so nice and stick up for people. No failure could do that, and if it could, it shouldn't be a failure but a hero," she said quite bluntly, she blushed at her statement but didn't regret saying it.

"You really think that, Sakura-chan?" he asked, they had arrived at her door step just a minute ago.

She shook her head, "Of corse! Well, do you want to come inside and play with me, Naruto?"

He nodded and hugged her tight, "You're so nice, Sakura-chan. I wish we could stay friends forever," he said grimly.

"Well why can't we?"

"I don't think your mom or dad would like it…" he looked at the ground.

"Why not? I'm sure they'll like you! Watch!" she opened the door and walked in.

Little did she know, her mother was actually listening in on the whole conversation, her heart still weeping for the small boy. If only Kushina and Minato could have been here, he would have a home and know that they loved him. But it wasn't her need to say it, he would find out soon enough.

Sakura opened the door, causing her mother to jump, "Oh, there you are Sakura," she greeted as if nothing happened.

Sakura and Naruto, to young to notice her defensive pose, just waved. "Mommy, this is my new friend, Naruto!" she smiled.

Her mother bent down and stuck her hand out to the boy, "I've always wanted to meet you, Naruto."

He took her hand cautiously, shaking it. "I-I'm sorry, mis, for uh, umm, for barging in and-umm, holding Sakura-chan's -uh, hand. I was just worried about the, uuhh, the bullies," he stuttered out.

Her mom raised a brow, "You are apologizing for helping my daughter?"

He looked her in the eyes, her green eyes matched Sakura's, "You aren't mad?"

"Of corse not, now how about I reward you with some dinner?" she offered.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and grinned, "Yes! Thank you!"

Sakura watched in wonder as he apologized to her mom, why would he do that? She then noted that their hands were still intertwined, her face went red but she didn't put any effort to stop him from holding it.

**There we go! The first one! I hope you like it, and I know it was corny, I just felt like making it that way. :P Please review, stay tuned for more!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. With Me

**Thanks for all of the followers! :) I going to be putting a time skip, the younger Naruto and Sakura are cute and all, but you are probably going to get them in flash backs and all.**

**With Me **

I watched as she threw it all away.

I watched as she pushed me to the ground.

I watched as she let herself fall for another guy.

I watched as she did anything and everything for him.

I watched as he disrespected her.

I watched as he crushed her.

I watched as he broke her.

I watched as she cried.

I watched as she let everything fall apart for one boy. One boy who hurt her.

I left.

I came back.

I watched as she befriended me.

I watched as she grew.

I watched as she got stronger and more mature.

I watched as she pieced everything back.

I watched as she began to respect me once more.

I watched as she remembered.

I watched as she loved.

I left.

I came back.

I watched as she hit me.

I watched as she hated me.

I watched as she forgave.

I watched as she fell again.

I watched as she fell for another boy.

I watched as she cared, mended, and loved the bond she had.

I watched as she loved again.

I watched as she fall in love.

With me.

**This is just a random one I typed. I hope you liked it.**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. I've Fallen In Love

**The previous one was extremely random… I just wanted to type it soo yeah… :P Anyway, have fun reading this one!**

**I've Fallen In Love**

It was strange. He was strong, brave, handsome, smart. Yet, I didn't love him anymore. He betrayed the village. He killed so many of out ninja. Innocent people. Of corse, he came back and regrets it all. Though, he said he _needed _to do it. I was in love with him for so long… but now that he's back, I could care less. I found myself just respecting him. Nothing else.

He said he loved me.

I didn't care. Well, I did. but I didn't love him back. I said he missed his chance and I only think of him as a friend. He seemed put out, but was okay with it none the less. Well, as okay as an Uchiha can be.

I've been thinking about why… why didn't I say I love him to? Why don't I love him? What happened to those feelings. Every time I'm with him, I'm thinking of him… The one who saved me countless times, the one who loved me no matter what. Why was I thinking of him now?

Do I love him?

Were all the feelings for Sasuke fake? Am I actually beginning to love the baka? Am I falling for him? He makes me happy, he makes me understand. He doesn't let anything happen to me. He's brave, strong, loving, caring, determined, surprisingly he was maturing, unpredictable, handsome, and lovable.

Yes. I love him.

I found myself at his door step. I don't remember walking there, but I was there none the less. I knocked on his door, my heart racing.

When he opened it I flung myself inside hugging him tightly. Mumbling inaudible words into his chest.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered, "what's wrong?"

I raised my head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. I let myself get lost in them as he did with mine. Leaning up and closer to his face, he gently leaned down to reach me. He rested his forehead to mine as I let words fall from my thoughts.

"I've fallen in love with you…"

Leaning forwards, he captured my lips and I let myself melt in his arms.

**Wow… three in one day… WOO! Yeah! One a roll peeps! It's so easy to make one-shots though… :P The length never matters! I looooooove it. Anyway, please review and whatever. **

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Cheese

**I got some questions like, "will you be continuing?" Of corse! I love doing these! They're amazingly fun and all, anyway. Long answer short, yes. I will be. I'm getting all excited about this because I've been having a lack of inspiration on my stories… so you get me here! I've been thinking about doing a holiday fan fiction so when it's close to Halloween expect a fun chapter! If I'm still doing this… if I get enough reviews, then I'll do it. Christmas and even Easter, Thanksgiving and all that too! Especially valentines day! And NO I don't do any… gross stuff. I wish the holidays came sooner and the summer lasted longer… but, such as life…**

**Cheese**

Naruto and Sakura were sitting at their favorite spot. No one knew of their relationship yet, not even Tsunade. They had been dating just for a little while, ever since Naruto, Sasuke, and herself beat Madara they had all gotten so close again. Naruto and Sakura especially. Everyone could see they were in to each other. Always laughing and playing with one or the other. Though, they thought they were too stubborn to admit it to themselves.

They were on top of the Hokage mountain, eating some rice and veggies, and talked. Their hands were intertwined as they ate with the others. Soon, their meals were done and they laid on the rocks and watched the clouds go by.

Naruto used one arm as a pillow and the other was used to hold onto Sakura who had her head on his chest and hands around his one free arm. "Naruto?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know the village is getting to another time of peace…" she began.

"Yeah, it's great huh?" he pointed out, no knowing where she was going.

"Well, there's been talk about everyone wanting you as the next Hokage," she stated bluntly.

Naruto shuffled from under her, "Yeah? Well Tsunade is Hokage-"

"Naruto, she'll be retiring sooner or later," she turned around to look him in the eyes, "Your number one dream of being Hokage is closer then you think…" she grinned.

"But Sakura, Hokage isn't my number one dream," he smirked.

Her face twisted in confusion, he has _always _wanted to be Hokage, what got in the way?

"You're my number one dream, and it seems I've already got you," he kissed her forehead causing her to blush.

"Baka, you're so cheesy,"

"Cheese it good you know," he commented.

"And it can rot really quickly," she slapped his chest and gave him a quick kiss, "But you're a good cheese."

"Well I'd hope so," he scoffed.

"Oh get over yourself, you big cheese," she giggled.

Sai chucked as he silently watched his teammates from a distance. He's come up here to get some drawing inspiration and it seems he found it. On his canvass was a picture of a pink haired girl laughing with a blond under her smiling. The picture was only ink and oils, yet even _it _glowed with love.

**And another… I really don't know how long with actually ****_will _****continue, but it's fun to drabble like this! :3 Please review I enjoy reading them!**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. A Pink Haired Princess

**Thanks for your thought and everything folks! I've enjoyed 'em!**

**A pink haired princess**

"Mommy, will you play princess with me?"

"Of corse,"

"Mommy, will I have a prince?"

"Of corse! Some day a prince will sweep you off your feet,"

"Will he be handsome?"

"His eyes will even sparkle,"

"Will he be nice?"

"The kindest of men,"

"Will he be strong?"

"The strongest in the lands,"

"Will he be brave?"

"He'll be as brave as he can,"

"Will he love me?"

"He'll love you better than anyone else,"

"Will he protect me?"

"He'll climb all the way to the tip top of any castle to get you,"

"Mommy?"

"What is it honey?"

"Will Naruto be my prince?"

**Thanks for reading! This one was a random one… and I know I said I would only do these as flashbacks but it wasn't that long and all so yeah…**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Secret Safe?

**Thanks for the likes and views! I've enjoyed writing this!**

**Secret Safe?**

"Naruto… hurry up or we'll be late," Sakura came out of the bathroom putting an earring on her ear. She saw that Naruto was actually all the way dressed and even had his shoes on.

"But Sakura… I'm waiting for you," he said, leaning back in the couch.

"You fixed your hair?"

"Yeah,"

"Clean underwear?"

"Sakura that's awkward!"

"Well?"

"… Yes,"

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Maybe,"

"Fixed your shirt?"

"Yeah…"

"Is your tie on right?"

"Who are you my mom?"

"…No, but knowing you you're only half assing your way to this wedding," she explained.

Naruto groaned and pushed his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"And hurry up because we're going to be late…" she added, kissing his cheek.

Naruto chuckled, "Late? Last I checked he was always late for us, I bet he'll be late to his own wedding!" he turned on the sink to get his toothbrush wet, the toothpaste already lazily applied.

Sakura sighed and, in her head, agreed with her boyfriend. "Naruto, that's no way to talk about Kakashi-sensei… even is he _is _always late, I'm sure Anko won't have any of that now would she?" she chastised.

Naruto shivered, rinsing his mouth, "I don't know why he asked her to marry him and I don't know why she said yes… the mysteries of love I guess."

She giggled at his thoughts but pulled him from the bathroom to head to the wedding. "Come on, Naruto!"

Nobody knew they were dating yet, it still wasn't actually official to them. Sure, they kissed and hung out more, called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, plus they went out on secret dates. One would call this dating but it didn't seem like it if not everyone knew they were a thing. So… they were only a thing until everyone knew.

Naruto had asked why not they just let it out. Sure, She was fine with it but she wanted to see Ino's face for when she found out for herself… it'd be great!

Soon, they had arrived at the wedding talking about some random small talk, Sakura wore a reddish pinkish dress that was tight at the top and loose at the bottom, it was a casual dress by its self, but it seemed to look much better when she wore it.

Naruto wore a simple white tux with a orange tie and a white undershirt. His air was still spiked but was styled to look like it was actually managed. He wore his classic grin as he walked up to all the guys while Sakura walked up to all the girls, each holding their own conversation.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto," Kiba slapped his back as he walked up.

"Hey, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru- do I have to say it all?" no on answered, "Hey guys…"

"Dobe, you're late," Sasuke pointed out.

"This is Kakashi-sensei's wedding isn't it?"

Sasuke only humphed, a smile on his face, "True that,"

"So, how have you all been?" Naruto asked, taking a seat.

The rest of the wedding went really well in the opinion of many guests. It was a small simple wedding full of friends, family, everyone was so close. Before they knew it, it was already over and everyone was beginning to leave.

Sakura sat up and wondered towards Naruto, taking his hand and smiling, "You ready to go?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead, they began to leave from where they _thought _no one was. However, getting their bag in the corner of the room was Ino. Her jaw dropped when she saw the sudden action between her two friends. Sakura was actually touchy with Naruto, and then Naruto kissed her forehead and she was totally fine with it! What was going on!?

Not wanting to ruin the moment, she stood silent and watched, using her ninja training to seem invisible.

"Naruto, you want to get something before we get back?" she asked, looking him in the eyes, her eyes seemed brighter then normal.

Naruto chuckled and looked ahead at the road. "Well, we could pick up some ice-cream and go up at the top of the Hokage mountain and sit for a while?" he offered.

"Sound good," she held his arm and leaned her head on his upper arm, being to short to reach his shoulder.

They took the back path where no one really walked, it wasn't because they didn't want people to know, but it was much prettier. The trees were lower to the ground and shaded the path. The sun was already setting and it laid behind them as they walked to get ice-cream.

Ino had just about exploded! How could Sakura not _tell _her? She was her best friend! When they went to the ice-cream parlor, she'd be sure to take her for a moment to talk to her about a certain someone.

**Hope you liked it! I might actually continue this one in the future… Please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	7. Bitter Sweet

**Bitter Sweet**

It was finally cloudy outside, the summer seemed to never end! That is, until today. The air felt heavy and the clouds hung low, it was obvious that it was to rain soon. Some rain seemed like a good idea, it had been so hot and sticky the past couple of days. Like the sky couldn't come to a decision to whether it should be fall or summer still. It was october already wasn't it? I mean, it shouldn't be that hard to pick.

For something so ancient, it could be quite dumb.

Naruto actually enjoyed the hot warm weather, but it was like having too much candy, it eventually gives you a stomach ache. And right now, it was like taking pepto-bismol, eating away at the groans and moans of the stomach and relieving the candy abuser free from the achy sensation.

Rain was good.

It was strange to see everyone start to wear coats and jeans again, it was refreshing, seeing something new was always good for the Uzamaki. He had finally gotten use to Kakashi and Anko actually being married. It still seemed weird, but then again, he did just think that new things were good.

Even though it was colder there seemed to be even more people on then normal. He assumed they were out for mainly the same reason as he, to refresh with the delightful weather.

A trickle of rain fell onto his nose causing him to look up at the sky and hear the clouds roar a warning of rainfall.

"It's about time I heard the clouds again," he mumbled. Taking slow and steady steps, he made his way to the hospital to pick up his girlfriend.

Sakura looked around the office, it would be halloween soon. Ah, halloween… such a silly yet fun holiday. Normally not too many celebrated it but lately more and more have because the peaceful days of Konoha were becoming more and more contagious everyday.

Speaking of peace, she really needed some. With Ino, of all people, finding out about their relationship, everyone had been bugging her lately. They either wanted the latest info of her and Naruto, or congratulated her. As much as she was flattered, it got quite old quickly…

She laughed lightly at the memory of her bubbly blond headed friend.

Flashback

_"Oh, hello Naruto. I'm gonna borrow Sakura real quickly, thanks!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to a far table in the corner of the ice-cream parlor. She scooted close to the pinket and began glaring daggers at her. "How long," she demanded._

_"How long what?" Sakura honestly had no clue what was going on…_

_Ino rolled her eyes, "How long have you and Naruto been a thing?"_

_Sakura's face flushed and she glanced at Naruto, then back at Ino. "Umm, never?"_

_Ino laughed, "Obviously not to long. Well, I'm glad because if it had been going on for a while I'd be a little more upset. How could you not _tell _me, Sakura?"_

_Sakura shrugged, "I guess I just didn't feel like it,"_

_Ino threw her arms in the air, "You didn't feel like it!? Sakura we're besties! You can't just- just- just disk a bestie like that! Come on, I thought you were better than that." _

_"Just did," Sakura smirked smugly. _

_"Ohh, you just tick me the wrong way sometimes!"_

_"Well, I don't think I'd want to tick you the _right _way, Ino. I'm already taken…"_

_Ino gave an unamused face to her friend, if she could even call her that right now. "You know what, Forehead, fine. Be that way," she got up and began to walk away, a smirk laid across her features. "Just don't expect this relationship to stay secret any longer." With that, she left as Naruto walked up and set Sakura's favorite ice-cream in front of her, black cherry with dark chocolate dressing._

_Naruto gave her a questioning look as he sat down. "What was that about, Sakura?"_

_"Oh nothing, yumm, black cherry! My favorite!" she took a bite of her treat._

_"I don't get how you can like dark chocolate, it's too bitter," he shivered as he took a bite of his bubble gum ice-cream cone._

_"It's bitter sweet," she leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose._

End of Flashback

She heard a knock at the door,

"Yes?"

Naruto walked int her office with a grin, "Hello Sakura-chan!"

She smiled and set her papers down, getting up to greet him, "I bet you're liking this weather?"

He nodded and stole a quick kiss from her lips, "Yeah, it's great to have cold back," he sighed, "I didn't think I'd miss this weather ever…"

"Sometimes it's nice to have a season of cold to get us ready for the hot again," she took his hand, "Come on, let's go. I'm all done with work,"

"Okay!"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, It was random, but the title fits this in two ways so I stuck with it. Besides, it is just a drabble right? Please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	8. It's Out

**Thanks for the support guys! I hope I don't let you down! :D**

**It's out**

"What!?" Hinata almost fell over, what was Kiba going on about?

"I'm tellin' you, Naruto and Sakura are dating, at least that's what Ino's saying. I don't think she'd start just a rumor about this, I'm positive it's true. Besides, haven't you noticed they're a little more… touchy then normal?" Kiba explained, he knew Hinata liked Naruto, but someone had to break it to her.

She nodded and … smiled? "That's good, I'm glad he's happy," she got back into a fighting stance to continue the training. "Ready?"

Kiba nodded and looked at her with a sideways glance, "You mean, you aren't sad about Naruto dating someone else but you?" he asked bluntly.

Suddenly Hinata had a pretend bullet shoot through her head, a ringing noise in the background went off as steam was coming from the "bullet hole". "What do you mean?" long has she gotten over her shyness, both Kiba and Naruto helped her with that.

Kiba just smiled and nodded, "Nevermind then, let's resume!"

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the road, Naruto seeming more embarrassed and Sakura had a blank expression. Naruto leaned over to Sakura whispering in her ear, "Uhh, Sakura-chan? Why are they all staring at us?"

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto with a both annoyed, but loving expression. He hoped she wasn't mad at him, at times it was hard to tell. "Well, when Ino pulled me aside, she asked if you and I were dating. I said yeah, and she got mad at me for not telling me sooner blah blah blah, and now. This," she gestured to everyone who was staring at them.

Naruto nodded in an understanding manner and took a deep breath, "Ahh, yep, it's pretty big to be dating the future Hokage, eh?" he teased.

Sakura gently nudged him and slapped his arm, giving him a look. "Don't get too full of yourself now," she pestered.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you, Sakura-chan,"

"You know, that didn't really follow what we were saying-"

"When has anything I've said followed with what we're saying?"

"Touché."

**Hahaa! Another chapter! Okay, so I have a question, should it be Sasuke and Hinata, or Kiba Hinata? I'm not sure yet… Anyway, please review yada yada yada. :P **

**-LovelySheree**


	9. Nerves

**Hahaa! Another chapter! Okay, so I have a question, should it be Sasuke and Hinata, or Kiba Hinata? I'm not sure yet… Anyway, please review yada yada yada. :P **

**-LovelySheree**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Or, uh, at the moment it is only one. *Feeling depressed* come on peeps! Why not review? So, please enjoy!**

"-Why are you asking me, dobe?" Sasuke looked at his teammate with a dismissive expression.

"Hello Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hands in the air, "You _are _my teammate and basically a _brother _to me! Of corse I'd ask you about this!" he exasperated.

Sasuke just 'hummed' and sat down, "Whatever, so, what are you worried about?"

Naruto sighed, looking up at the sky. He honestly didn't know really, he knew Sakura loved him and he loved her but he was still so nervous. "I'm asking if you think this is a smart idea, I mean, it'd change everything, ya know?" he took a deep breath.

Sasuke looked at the ground, "You know, It's funny how things change, eh?" he gave a hardy chuckle. "I'd never think that this moment would be happening, or well, I guess I'd suspect you to do this, but I would never say that she'd say yes. Weird how things happen sometimes."

Naruto gave him a mean look, "Are you doubting my charm?"

"Of corse I am, Naruto I hate to break it to you but, you have _no _charm." he huffed.

"Uh, I beg to differ, Sakura seems to think otherwise," he boasted. "Besides you're the one without a _girl_friend," he chastised.

Sasuke again, huffed and looked at him with an unamused face, "Just go ahead and get it over with," he sighed.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Sasuke in the eyes, "Sasuke, will you marry me-"

Just then, they heard loud laughter behind them. They wizzed around to find… Kiba.

"HAHAA! Man! I knew you guys kissed in school but I didn't think it was that serious!" the dog ninja was laughing so hard he had to hold his gut to keep it from popping.

Sasuke just got up, glared at both of them, and left.

The proud Uchiha, had once again, been humiliated.

"Ooo, disked, Naruto. I hate to break it to you, but I think that was a 'no'." Kiba laughed.

Naruto fell to the ground anime style, "Uhhhg! Oh go screw a pooch Kiba! I was only practicing!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Dude, don't worry, she loves you, trust me, Ino is constantly talking about how romantic you two can be and how Sakura is still head over heals for you."

He scratched the back of his head, "Uhhuh, thanks Kiba," he awkwardly stood up and walked off.

Kiba smirked, _'Yeah, Ino is always trying to get me to be as 'romantic' as him. Phhft, what a joke!' _he thought.

It had been three years since everyone found out about Naruto and Sakura's relationship and they were always the talk of the town. Still after three years they were. The village hero dating the head medic ninja, it was a big thing after all.

Naruto walked back to his apartment and sat at his desk stacked high of papers he needed to fill out for practice of the Hokage's 'duties'. He personally thought that Tsunade was just trying to get out of the work. He sighed and pulled a black box out of the desk in the back of all of the nik-naks.

He stared at the shining ring that was carefully placed in the center of it and sighed, he had no idea how to ask or when. He knew he wanted to, but he just … couldn't. He didn't want to ruin what they had. He took a deep breath, _'What to do, what to do…' _he thought.

A knock was heard at the door and he shoved the ring back into the desk, "Comming!" he yelled, running to the door, he smiled when he saw who it was. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and raised up some boxes that were in her hand. "I got Ichuraku's ramen, I thought we could eat and watch a movie together."

He grinned and grabbed the boxes and setting them on the counter, "Of corse, Sakura-chan!"

She leaned up and kissed him quickly before walking in and plopping on the couch and turning on the tv, searching for movies.

Naruto watched with a loving face and slowly nodded his head, _'Yeah, I'm going to ask her,' _

"What?" Sakura gave him a funny look as to why he was staring.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he sat down with the ramen at his side and smiled, kissing her forehead.

**This one was a random one. I'm planning to continue this one specifically. I gave you some hints as to what Naruto was doing, if you are mentally retarded then let me clarify what I was saying, Naruto is asking Sakura to marry him at some point. :D **

**Please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


	10. On The Screen

**It's been awhile since I've written one of these… though, I only write them if it's a short idea. Anyway, it feels good to write a one-shot again. All my NaruSaku related one-shots go in here… even if I have different kids, which probably won't happen, but if it does, you'll know. So, I hope you enjoy this!**

**On The Screen**

In a class room, sat Rookie nine. Of corse, they had just pasted their Genin tests and were watching some film that Iruka wanted to show them before the officially became Genin. They waited patiently until Iruka walked in, then questions were blurted out one after another.

"What are we doing here?"

"Yeah! I'm done watching these boring ninja films!"

"Can I ditch?"

"Do we _need _to know this?"

"Tell us Iruka-sensei!"

"SHUT-UP! If you would all _listen _you would know! So listen up!" he yelled, getting the class to quiet down.

No one made a noise…

Before anyone could say anything else, the screen on the projector lit up, causing an image to fill up the blank wall.

Everyone looked at the image, it was a lovely scenery with snow tipped pine trees and frosted grass with an occasional snow patch lining a beaten dirt pathway. In the distance, there seemed to be a village, the leaf village. It was Konoha in the winter, or that's what it seemed like to the rookie 9. And that's what it was… sorta.

"This class, is a special video. Someone dropped it off and had us watch it," Iruka explained. Kiba raised his hand, "Yes Kiba?"

Putting his hand down and continuing his question, Kiba spoke, "Who dropped the tim off?" he asked.

Iruka looked at the tape box, "I honestly don't know. It say's it was dropped off by… a Tayo… Namikaze?" he questioned his own reading but sure enough, it read Tayo Namikaze. _'Must be a coincidence,' _he assured himself.

"Uh, okay. Let's watch this already!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

Sakura's vain popped out of her forehead, "Shut-it loud mouth! He said to _listen!" _she scolded.

"Aww, but Sakura-chan… what's the fun in that?" he asked, looking saddened.

Before Sakura could fire another insult, the screen was played. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what laid on the mysterious image.

_On the screen…_

_A tall blond man walking next to a tall ravin haired man walked down the road, behind them was a slightly shorter gray haired Jonin. They seemed to all be Jonin level, though the other two had different jackets covering the leaf Jonin vest. They were walking through the snow covered ground and making their way to the gates of Konoha. Crunching of foot steps were heard as they forged onward. Their ninja headbands were all on their foreheads, and this is when there faces were shown…_

_The blond man wore his ninja head protector on his forehead above his shining blue eyes. His featured seemed quite handsome and his figure was in tip top shape. He wore a white over hanging coat with orange flames licking the bottom. Under that, his black pants with ninja tape could be seen. His hair was spiky but a little short. It framed his face and the top seemed to slightly swoop to the left of his face. It didn't cover his eyes, nor did it seem to defy gravity, it was just styled in this manner. However… this isn't what caught everyone's attention. No, on his face, on each side, were three whisker marks. Blond hair… blue eyes… whiskers. It was clear who he was._

Off the screen.

"I-it's me! Hey everyone that's … that's _me!" _Naruto exclaimed pointing at the screen.

Iruka seemed confused so he looked at the date of the film. His eyes widened when he met the date… it read 10 years _after _this year they were in. Was this film actually of the future? _'Only one way to find out…' _he thought.

Everyeone looked back to the screen.

_Back on the screen._

_Next to him stood the ravin haired man. His looks weren't as bright, they seemed more heavy and dark, thought not evil, he held more intensity than the blond man… or … Naruto. His coal black eyes and jet black hair made the snow seem ever brighter and his coloring even darker. He wore a dark blue trench coat and black pants as well with ninja tape. He, instead, wore his ninja headband on his left arm just above his elbow. Behind him he had his sword latched onto his back, and on it was the Uchiha symbol._

Off the screen.

"Hey wait!"Ino cried, "That's Sasuke-kun!" She said happily, over the shock of the hot guy she saw who ended up being Naruto.

Sakura, as well as every other girl in the class, raised there heads to see Sasuke. The coolest dude around.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed and continued his concentrated stare at the screen.

_Back to the screen._

_"Neh… Sasuke, you want to have a sparing match after we get back?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. His voice was deep, not too deep, but it still held a husky tone._

_"Hn, we have to unpack and get settled back in before we do any of that, dobe," Sasuke didn't even look at him, though he knew he held his attention._

_Naruto chuckled, "And since when has that ever stopped you from training?" he asked honestly._

_"Whatever," Sasuke smirked, "Fine, but it's barely worth my time…"_

_"You said that last time and I beat you," Naruto taunted just before dashed away towards the Konoha gates, making sure not to slip and fall over the icy ground that covered the ground._

_The Uchiha glared but didn't make any remark, he just continued his pace before sighing and taking off after the blond._

_This left the gray haired Jonin to stay behind reading some orange book._

_When they arrived at the gates they checked in with the Chunin who were running it and began their way into the village. _

_The screen flashed to another scene where a pink haired woman was tending to some Medical situations. She was just about done when a knock was heard on her door, "Yeah?" she asked, as they entered._

_"So you are here," another woman stepped in, she had blond hair and turquoise eyes._

_"Oh, hey Ino. What's up?" the pinkett asked._

_"Nothing really, Sakura. I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke and Naru-" Ino didn't even get to finish her sentence as the medic ninja disappeared from her office from an open window. "-to got … back…"_

Off the screen.

"Wait! Ino-pig! That was me… and _you!" _What is this film?" Sakura wondered.

_Back on the screen._

_Sakura raced down the roads of Konoha, her ninja training made it much easier to get there without much fatigue but with how hurried she was, she might prove that wrong. When she finally got to the gate, she looked around and spotted a tall ravin haired man standing next o a blond one. _'Bingo,' _she thought as she took off towards them._

_Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the road when suddenly they heard someone running towards them._

_Sasuke was first to turn around and his eyes widened when he saw who it was, a smile cursed his lips._

_Naruto turned around just in time to be tackled by a big bare hug. "You guys are finally back!" Sakura smiled into Naruto's chest._

_"Hn, missed us that much?" Sasuke chastised._

_Sakura looked up at him, "Oh… I guess I missed you too," she teased as she heard Naruto chuckle._

_"It's good to see you, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned, kissing her forehead._

Off the screen.

"…"

_On the screen._

_Sakura shivered as she felt his warm lips on her head._

_"Cold?" the blond asked, looking her over, "You don't even have a coat on, Sakura-chan! It's freezing!" he quickly pulled off his coat and covered her with it, her rosy nose ice cold from the air._

_Sakura sighed at the warmness of his coat. "Well, Ino came to tell me you came back-"_

_"_We _came back," Sasuke corrected only to be ignored._

_"-And I was in such a hurry it didn't really don on me to get a coat," she confessed, walking along side them._

_Naruto laughed, "Fair enough, how about we head home and get some hot co-co?" he asked, her face lit up._

_"Sounds great," She smiled, leaning up and kissing him._

_Sasuke stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he groaned. "Okay, I guess I'm going…" with that he walked away._

Off the screen.

"WHAT!?"

Before anyone had the chance to even say anything else, the door busted open by a tall pink haired man with green eyes, "Oh, so you watched it? Good, I'm gonna need that again…" he walked over to the projector and took the film from the player and putting it in it's case. "Bye,"

And without another words he left.

"WHAT!?" they all screamed again.

**I know. This is completely random. But it's a one-shot. D U H. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
